Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus for performing processing on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet processing apparatus for performing processing on a sheet is known. As specific examples of the processing on a sheet, a binding process (stapling) for binding a plurality of sheets using a staple, a stapleless binding process (stapleless stapling) for binding a plurality of sheets by fastening a plurality of sheets without using a staple, and a punching process for punching a hole in a sheet are known. These processes are referred to as the “sheet processing”.
As an example of the sheet processing apparatus, there is a sheet processing apparatus used by being connected to a printing apparatus for printing an image on a sheet. In a case where the sheet processing apparatus and the printing apparatus are connected together, the sheet processing apparatus is connected downstream of the printing apparatus in the conveying direction of the sheet. Then, the sheet processing apparatus receives from the printing apparatus the sheet on which the image is printed, and performs sheet processing on the received sheet.
Further, a sheet processing apparatus capable of performing sheet processing involved in the printing of an image by a printing apparatus and also capable of performing sheet processing not involved in the printing of an image by the printing apparatus is also known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-162590 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005 each discuss a printing system having the function of performing sheet processing involved in the printing of an image by a printing apparatus and the function of performing sheet processing not involved in the printing of an image by the printing apparatus.
In the printing system discussed in Japanese Patent. Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005, two types of modes are provided as a mode for performing sheet processing not involved in the printing of an image by the printing apparatus. One is a mode for executing sheet processing according to the fact that a predetermined time (e.g., 10 seconds) elapses since a sheet has been set. The other is a mode for executing sheet processing according to the fact that a user performs a predetermined operation (for example, presses a button) after a sheet is set.
In the printing system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005, it LS possible to set in advance in which mode sheet processing is to be executed, with respect to each content of sheet processing. For example, it can be set so that a stapling process is executed according to the fact that the predetermined time elapses since a sheet has been set, and so that a punching process is executed according to the fact that a user performs the predetermined operation after a sheet is set.
However, even if the content of sheet processing is the same, depending on the user or depending on the case even if the user is the same, there are a situation where the user hopes that sheet processing is executed without performing the predetermined operation, and a situation where the user hopes that sheet processing is executed without waiting for the lapse of the predetermined time. Possible examples of the first situation include a case where the user holds a sheet as a processing target in one hand and a piece of baggage in the other hand, and therefore, it is difficult to perform an operation such as pressing a button. Possible examples of the second situation include a case where the user wishes to speed up work in a case where sheet processing is successively performed on a plurality of sheet bundles.